The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Patent literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, which includes the following steps of: adhering a back side of a semiconductor element having an electrode protrusion formed on a front side thereof to a temporary fixing layer on a support member; sealing the front side of the semiconductor element through a resin composition; removing the support member and the temporary fixing layer to expose the back side of the semiconductor element; and grinding the resin composition on the front side of the semiconductor element to expose a portion of the electrode protrusion.